rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetle
Beetle (truly known as the Samurai Hanzo) is a cursed samurai and one of the main characters in Kubo and the Two Strings. Kubo encountered Beetle when he and Monkey were guided by little Hanzo to his lair. Beetle claimed that he was a samurai and Hanzo's apprentice, or so it was due to his expertise with arrows and weapons. Monkey reluctantly allowed him to join the quest due to their clashing personality, but their relationships improves as the time goes. By the climax of the film, it's revealed that he was in fact, Hanzo's cursed form, and in the ensuing battle, he and Monkey was killed by Washi, the very fight which also took Washi's own life as Kubo killed her with a blast of magic before giving the final blow on Monkey. Despite his death, however, Beetle's influence, alongside that of Monkey's, was the catalyst that ensured Kubo's victory against his enemy The Moon King. Appearance Personality Although the movie never showed Beetle during his samurai years, Satiaru kept remembering him for his kind demeanor, sense of humor and charisma. According to her, Hanzo was a warm and noble person, very caring and attentive for the well-being of others. He was also something of a romantic do to the fact that he fell in love with the goddess Satiaru while the latter was trying to kill him at their first encounter. His sincere love had moved her, and as such, Hanzo also demonstrated a strong sense of empathy. As a father and husband, Hanzo held his only son and wife very close to him, so much so that he had apparently commissioned a family portrait, placed at the entrance into his study. The love for his family is made clear at the movie's end, when he is finally reunited with Satiaru and Kubo. While under the guise of Beetle, Hanzo kept trying to piece together his forgotten life, to that end he became a hoarder of samurai paraphernalia. During this time, although he had become certain of his heritage into the Beetle Clan, he had all but forgot that he was Hanzo and instead came to believe that he had been one of Hanzo's subordinates. Because of this he displayed a great sense of pride and admiration for his past identity. This respect rubbed-off on Kubo shortly after their introduction to one another, with Beetle vowing to defend the young man do to their connection as clansmen. Ironically, this respect slowly turned into a father-son type relationship, with Beetle praising the boy for his great inner strength and courage. Also ironic was his relationship with Monkey. At first, Beetle's silly quirks and attitude, namely his sense of humor and lack of a common sense. She saw him as being a bad influence on Kubo, but soon came to realize that he only wanted to defend and nurture the boy just as much as she wanted, most notably when Beetle praised Kubo for taking care of his own mother and when Beetle swore to defend Kubo after Monkey had passed away. Their relationship, in time, had returned to its former romantic status. While on the beach of the Long Lake the two of them argued over Kubo's safety, much like a married couple, but while on the ship they began flirting. After hearing Monkey express her fear over her inevitable death, Beetle consoled her with the though that Kubo would never let the memory of her fade away. This relationship ultimately returned to its original form after Beetle identity as Hanzo had been revealed, with Beetle reminding the dying Monkey of his eternal love for her. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Although never actually demonstrated during the movie, Hanzo was revered for his amazing grasp of kenjutsu. As a comparison, he could match skill with Satiaru, who was an accomplished swordsman herself. *'Archery:' Throughout the film Hanzo, under the guise of Beetle, showed remarkable precision with a bow. He could shoot four arrows consecutively in the same spot and was able to pin Kubo against a wall with an arrow while the boy was falling and perfectly avoided injuring him. Hanzo's cursed form as Beetle allows him to have insect-like abilities, with Beetle's stealth, the ability of flight with his beetle wings, and having a heightened coordination and strength. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Spirits